Blind Cupid
by crystalnami
Summary: RN; — love was always just a word, until he came along and gave it a meaning —•mikan-chin


one-shot;; _nami_**xas**

**thank you fic for Mikan-chin!**

for making me such a lovely icon :)

_I do not own._

enjoy.

**- - - - - - - -**

**B L I N D – C U P I D**

'_**Opposites attract' had always been her golden rule; maybe there was a reason why winged cupid was always painted blind.**_

**- - - - - - - -**

_It's not often that match-making can be described as an occupation (unless you are some sort of online site, in which case you're not often described as being anything anyway), but an exception comes in the form of…me._

_I'm not a religious sort of person, but if I believe in anything, it has to be love. Love is my religion. And so far, it had always made sense of everything._

_But curiously enough, there's apparently a first time for everything. And apparently, things don't always have to make sense._

- - - - -

Ever since Namine Fuller was a little girl, she had a certain fondness for matching two people together; although 'fondness' may not be the right word for it; 'obsession' could be seen as more fitting.

When she was 7, it had been that little blonde boy with that brunette girl at infant school. He had shared his cookies and milk with her. Other had called it generosity. Namine called it love.

When she was 13, it was Tidus and Yuna from school; the spiky haired boy had always teased the poor girl about her multi-coloured irises. Other children had called it bullying. Namine called it a love/hate relationship.

And who was right? Namine, of course.

When she was 15, it was Wakka and Lulu. The flaxen haired girl noticed how the burly Blitzball player always seemed to blush and stutter when in close proximity to the gothic, busty senior. Others called it weird. Namine called it opposites attract (something which incidentally came to be her number one rule with love.)

And again, Namine turned out to be right.

When she was 17, she set her aims higher. Her homeroom teacher, Cloud Strife, had recently got himself a new girlfriend, in the form of the Gym teacher, Tifa Lockheart. Namine disapproved; the two were entirely wrong for each other. And her little heart couldn't help but stop when she saw how sad art teacher Aerith Gainsborough seemed to be.

Others called it unrequited. Namine called it denial.

So she decided to take immediate action; her friends disapproved; they said it was stupid, too risky, would only cause more trouble. They didn't realise how her childish little antics actually brought those whom it was directed at so much happiness.

She came up with a plan, and she went through with it; locking Cloud and Aerith in a room together for hours on end seemed pretty logical to her.

Miraculously, it worked. It was coming to be a sort of pattern; maybe Namine was just always right.

She ended up becoming sort of known for her match-making skills. Whenever anyone had any problems, it was always Namine Fuller that they turned to.

And Namine loved it. Loved it with a passion. Loved seeing that spark in people's eyes come to life, loved bringing them so much happiness. Loved it so much that she even made a career for herself out of it; 'Cupid's Reigns' proved to be very successful.

When talking with her clients of their love problems, it was usual for them to ask her questions, too. Questions about her own love-life. (Although this part was usually over very quickly, for there wasn't really much to talk about regarding that, other than the odd boyfriend now and then.)

Curiously enough, if anyone asked her if she herself were in love, she replied with a firm "yes". Upon further enquiry as to who it was she was in love with, she replied not with a name, but with "love"

"You're in love with love?" her clients repeated, unsure if they had heard correctly.

"Yes," Namine always replied, followed by a chime of tinkling giggles. "I'm in love with love."

It was curious, and it was inexplicable, but it was Namine and she was the best around, so most left it at that.

But there's always one, isn't there?

"You're in love with _love_?" The young man (Namine approximated that he was in around his early twenties) asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Namine nodded politely, glancing down at the form sitting on her lap.

"Yes," she sighed, taking a sip of her tea, "Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Hart?"

"Call me Roxas," the man dismissed, waving a hand casually. "But wait, I don't understand. How can you be in love with love? The verb can't also be the noun."

Namine smiled sweetly. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I just am."

Roxas stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Namine broke through his trance by snapping her slender fingers together.

"Shall we begin?" she asked in a business-like tone, rifling through her papers. Roxas nodded, leaning back against the sofa. "So, what's your problem then?"

Roxas shrugged, lifting his arms behind his head. "Don't have one."

Namine arched a curved eyebrow, fluttering her lavender eyelids in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't have one," Roxas repeated, smirking as he dragged a hand through his unruly blonde spikes.

"How can you _not have one_?" Namine asked in confusion.

"How can you be in love with love?" Roxas challenged, his smirk widening. Namine's crystal blue eyes widened for a moment as she tried with difficulty to understand what this disruptive man was doing seated in the expensive leather sofa in her expensive top floor office.

"I'm going to ignore that statement," Namine quipped, tucking a strand of stray blonde hair behind her ear, "What I mean is, if you don't have a problem, why are you here?"

"Why am I here…hmm, that's a pretty vague question," Roxas began, his tone full of mock seriousness. "See, it all started one night when my mommy and daddy were -,"

"Enough!" Namine interrupted, raising her small hand and pressing her lips together. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for jokes like this. I have a busy schedule! Now would you _please_ tell me why you're here, _in my office_, if you don't have any sort of love problems?"

"Well…" Roxas sighed, "Apparently I'm emotionally challenged and unable to open up to anyone because I'm scared of getting hurt and that is why I'm unable to maintain a relationship for any longer than a few days and hence is why I prefer to stick with one-night stands although they apparently won't get me anywhere either and so if I continue going on the way I am I'll wind up a lonely old man living with a hundred cats in a tiny flat in The World That Never Was…or something like that. According to my brother. He signed me up for this."

Namine nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Mmhmm…okay then. Well, great. You're perfect!"

Roxas's forehead creased. "I'm – sorry, I'm _what_ now?"

"You're perfect!" Namine repeated, oblivious to the red tainting the handsome man's cheeks. "My first real challenge! By the end of your one month with me, you'll be in long-term relationship guaranteed to end with a happy marriage!"

"Um…I'm not so sure about that," Roxas muttered; Namine ignored his negativity, instead proceeding to flutter about the office, flicking through old files and paperwork.

When she returned to her primary seat, she held in her hands a bundle of papers. "Here," she announced proudly.

Roxas glanced at the papers. "Uh," he began after a moment. "What is _that_?"

Namine met his eyes for a moment, before grasping a bundle of the papers and passing them to him. "These," she stated, "Are a collection of all the beautiful, single girls looking to be in a relationship with a handsome man such as yourself. Take your pick!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Look, Miss, uh, Fuller…I really appreciate all this, but I really don't think it's for me…"

Namine paused, a few papers fluttering to the ground. "What do you mean? Why not?"

Roxas shrugged, leaning down to pick up the stray paper. "I don't know…" he sighed. "I just – I don't want to find love this way, you know? I don't want it to be forced."

Namine pursed her lips. "Forced?"

"I – I'm not criticizing what you do or anything!" Roxas quickly amended, "I'm just saying…well, yeah. I just never really asked to be here."

Namine shrugged, leaning back against the sofa she was on. "Fine," she replied simply. "Go then."

Roxas hesitated for a moment, gazing at her concernedly. "Um…okay then." He rose, offering out a hand awkwardly; he quickly returned it to his side when Namine made no response.

Scurrying out of the room, he shut the door quickly behind himself. And if he were to walk back into the room a few hours later, he would have found her sitting in the exact same position.

It was the first time anyone had ever made Namine doubt what she did. And she hated it.

**

* * *

  
**

"…and then he started going on about how he doesn't approve of 'forcing' love or something crap like that and basically totally stepping on what I do for a living!" Namine ranted, arms fluttering about the place to illustrate her point.

Her red haired friend listened obediently as she sipped at her cappuccino, occasionally making small noises to show she was listening. As she gulped down her last sip, she raised her head to look at her exasperated blonde friend.

"Shocking!" she sympathized, shaking her head in disapproval.

Namine rolled her eyes. "You think I'm being stupid, don't you?"  
Kairi bit her lip, gazing into her empty cup. "No…" she replied hesitantly, "I just think this Roxas dude is probably the cleverest, least naïve client you've ever had."

"Maybe so," Namine shrugged, "But that doesn't give him the right to diss my work!"

"No, no, course not!" Kairi instantly agreed. "So you're never seeing the guy again?"

Namine shook her head. "No, not unless he pulls his head back out from however far up his -,"

"Namine! What a pleasure to see _you_ here!" a male voice interrupted her crude language.

The blonde's mouth dropped open. "You!" she hissed venomously, not in the slightest embarrassed that he had heard her talking about him in such a manner.

"Yes, me," Roxas replied, smirking, "I'm sorry, I interrupted you there, didn't I? Would you like to finish whatever it was you were saying to your dear friend?"

Namine glared; Kairi hid her giggles with her hand, waiting to see whether Namine would retaliate or merely ignore him.

She chose the latter; looking past Roxas, Namine smiled sweetly at his companion. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," she said, "I'm Namine."

The brunette companion smiled, reaching over to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Sora," he greeted, "Roxas's brother."

"Oh," Namine realised, "So you're the one who signed him up with me, huh? Great going there."

Sora shrugged, grinning. "I figured he could use a little help in the love department."

Roxas nudged his brother between the ribs. "I do _not_ need help! If anyone needs help, it's you!"

Sora gaped. "What? I do not need help!"  
Namine perked up, instantly interested. "And what's your problem?" she asked immediately, straightening.

Sora shrugged. "He's too shy!" Roxas answered for him. Sora shrugged again, ducking his head.

"Shy with what?" Namine queried, leaning forwards in interest.

"Talking to women," Roxas replied again, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders; it was evident that he was either the older of the two through his gentle teasing.

Namine's eyebrows creased. "But you were talking to me just fine," she observed.

"That's 'cause you don't look like a girl," Roxas shot, smirking. Namine, Sora and Kairi all glared at him in turn. "Okay, sorry! I meant that he's only shy to girls he _likes_."

"Ohhh," Namine and Kairi dragged out in unison. Sora shrugged once more, obviously embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"What do you mean by shy?" Kairi asked kindly. "Just like, that you can't talk to women?"

Sora glanced up, his red face visibly darkening. "Um – I…" he stuttered, shrugging. "I just…you know."

Namine's romantic instincts immediately flared into action; she smiled broadly as her and Roxas shared a knowing look, blue eyes both glinting mischievously.

"So," Namine began conversationally, her casual tone with a sly underlining. "I don't believe I ever formally introduced my companion. Roxas, Sora, this is my friend, Kairi."

"Hey Kairi. Nice to meet you," Roxas quipped, glancing at his brother with a smirk.

Kairi nodded in return, smiling sweetly. "You too, Roxas." She then glanced to Sora, who was hiding his face with a menu, pretending to read through it.

"Uh," he stammered as he resurfaced to find three expectant faces. "H-hi there…Kairi."

"H-hey," Kairi replied shyly, looking up at him through thick eyelashes with a small smile.

Namine squealed inwardly as her brain kicked into gear and she began planning how she would intervene, the whole daydream ending with a big white wedding.

She tuned back into reality to hear the sound of funeral bells ringing. She watched in distress as the two brothers bid their farewells, turning to leave the café.

"Where are they going?" Namine hissed to Kairi, keeping her gaze fixed on their leaving figures.

Kairi shrugged, circling the rim of her cup with a finger, staring into it with hazy eyes. "Roxas said something about them having a meeting or something," she replied dreamily, sighing.

Namine smirked. "Hold on a second, lover girl."

Kairi glanced up in surprise, violet eyes wide, only to find Namine had already sprinted to the entrance of the café where Roxas and Sora were just making their way through the door.

"Wait!" she gasped. "Roxas! I need to speak to you!"

"Huh?" Roxas turned around, letting go of the door that he had pulled open. "Oh, Namine. Couldn't get enough of me, eh? The old Hart got your heart already, I see."

Namine rolled her eyes, pushing passed him and leaning against the door, blocking his exit. "Shut up," she dismissed, flicking her hand. "No, I just need to speak to you about something. It's very important." She motioned with clear blue eyes to Sora, who was stood behind the two, glancing occasionally at the redhead who remained obediently seated.

"Oh!" he replied, finally catching on. "I see! Um…Sora, go take a seat, would you? I won't be a minute."

Sora nodded dutifully, turning around to return to the seating area of the cosy café.

"Right," Namine began as soon as he was gone, her tone immediately business-like. "How are we going to make this work?"

Roxas shrugged, glancing at his watch impatiently. "Make what work?"

Namine groaned, rolling her eyes. "Your brother and my friend, of course! They like each other, it's blatantly obvious! They'd make the perfect couple!"

"You know," Roxas started, gazing at Namine curiously, "You're always setting people up. Do _you_ ever go out on dates?"

Namine shrugged uncomfortably. "Of course!" she defended. "Look who's talking, Mr I-don't-do-relationships-I'll-stick-to-sleazy-one-night-stands!"

Roxas chuckled, scratching his neck absentmindedly. "Sure, sure. But come on, tell me now. When was the last time you went out on a real date?"

Namine shrugged again, averting her gaze. "I don't know…last month?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Namine shrugged again. "Um…last year?"

Roxas gaped. "Last year? You've got to be freaking kidding me! That means you haven't been on a date in at least _nine months_! You could've had a kid in that time!"

Namine giggled momentarily. "A kid? What the hell?"

Roxas pouted, his lower lip jutting out in a manner that sent Namine's heart into a flurry. _Does he have any idea how adorable he looks like that?_ She wondered absentmindedly.

"It was the only thing I could think of!" he defended. "And hey, it made you laugh!"  
Namine rolled her eyes, uncomfortable with how much enjoyment she was actually having with someone who mere hours ago she hates the guts of. "Whatever," she dismissed. "I still hate you."

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "What? Why? What did I do now?"

Namine sighed. "_You_ still criticized what I do for a living. And you never answered my question. What are we going to do about Sora and Kairi?"

Roxas pursed his lips. "Look," he started, glancing at his watch again. "I've really got to go now, I have this big meeting thing. How about I meet you here tonight, say around eight? We can discuss it further then."

Namine nodded. "Sounds like a plan! I'll see you then."

**

* * *

  
**

Namine glanced at her watch as she sat impatiently at the table, tapping her fingers against the cool plastic surface. She sighed. Her watch read 8:07. He was late.

She reached into her black designer handbag for her phone, only to realise that she didn't have his number. Groaning inwardly, she took another sip of her latte, straightening out her white and black patterned blouse.

Two minutes later she glanced up as the door to the café creaked open, and a breezy Roxas strolled in, his blonde hair dishevelled, sleeves of his white shirt rolled up.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted casually as he slid into the chair across from her. Namine pursed her lips, tilting her head to one side, blonde hair cascading.

"Oh, you know, not much," she replied coldly, "Just wasting precious minutes of my life waiting for someone who may or may not turn up."

Roxas pouted, and Namine refused to remember how adorable she had thought it to be earlier that day, instead gazing steadily into his – beautiful, mesmerizing – eyes.

"Sorry!" he apologized hastily, dragging a hand through his hair. "I just got caught up with something."

Namine shrugged. "Whatever. Let's not waste even more time, okay?"

Roxas pulled off his black jacket, nodding. "Alright, fine."

"So," Namine began, after taking another sip of her drink. "How shall we – what? What's funny?"

Her eyebrows knotted together as Roxas chuckled behind his hand, blue eyes dancing mischievously.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "Just, you got a bit of drink on your lip…"

Namine frowned, licking around her lips delicately with her tongue. "Did I get it?" she asked. Roxas shook his head; Namine persisted. "How about now?"

Roxas shook his head again. Sighing, he reached over and gently wiped around her lips with a slender finger, leaning back in his seat as he licked that finger with a gentle smirk.

Namine gazed at him momentarily, blinking in surprise. "What was that?" she wondered incredulously.

Roxas shrugged. "What?" he asked innocently. "I was just helping you!"

"Yeah, but you – you…" Namine stammered nervously. "Why did you lick your finger afterwards?"

Roxas shrugged, flashing her a wide smile. "I like cream!"

Namine racked her brains for a suitable response, but upon finding none, merely shrugged and moved on the conversation.

"Um…so, anyway. The purpose of this meeting: Sora and Kairi."

Roxas raised one eyebrow. "Um…okay, two things. First off, I don't think Sora and Kairi really need your help."

Namine raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she asked. "And why not?"

Roxas smiled genuinely, twisting the ring on his finger. "'Cause whilst we were talking at the café today, Sora somehow managed to get the guts to ask Kairi out."

Namine gaped. "What? Seriously? Why did she not tell me this?"

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe you just didn't hear her. But whatever. Yeah, seriously. See, not every relationship needs to be forced! Sometimes things do work out on their own."

Namine scoffed. "Yeah, like one in a million! But wow. That's pretty…um…"

"Awesome?" Roxas offered, smiling crookedly.

Namine smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Awesome." Glancing up at Roxas, she poised her next question. "You said there were two things. What's the second?"

"Oh yeah…" Roxas began slowly, deliberating slightly, a light blush grazing his cheeks. "You called this a meeting…"

"Well, yes," Namine confirmed, "Why would I call it anything else?"

Roxas shrugged, grabbing a menu and idly flicking through it. "Well…one girl, one guy, having drinks together…wouldn't really call it a meeting."

Namine blushed, seeing where he was going. "It _is_ a meeting. The only reason I agreed to this was because of Sora and Kairi!"

"But they're not a problem anymore, so why are you still here?" Roxas quipped, smirking.

Namine shrugged self-consciously, taking a sip of her latte nervously. "I want to finish my drink," she muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Roxas scoffed. "Look, you're a beautiful twenty-one year old and haven't been on a date in god knows how long! Why are you so determined not to go on one?"

"I'm not!" Namine denied stubbornly, her cheeks reddening at the use of the word 'beautiful'. "This just isn't exactly my definition of a date!"

Roxas leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "Guy asks girl for drinks, girl says yes, the two go out together – that doesn't make the cut for a date?" Namine shook her head. "Alright then…what _is_ your definition of a date?"

Namine raised her shoulders, mimicking Roxas's positioning. "I don't know…something more romantic. Couple going out for a moonlit stroll down the beach or something."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, giving a small smile. "Alright then," he shrugged, rising from his seat. "Come with me."

"What?" Namine asked incredulously. "Where? Why? For how long?"

"Jeez, Namine!" Roxas groaned, shoulders sagging. "Loosen up a little! You've always been so…tight!"

"Always? You've only known me for two days!" she retorted.

"Quite the contrary," he replied, taking his seat again. Namine raised her eyebrows in question as Roxas sighed. "Remember infant school? Twilight Infant School? I was the blonde kid who left after about two years…"

Namine's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! That was _you?_"

Roxas nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah…remember when I became the victim of what was probably your first match-making scheme?"

Namine nodded slowly, eyes glazing as she remembered. "Oh yeah…you and that girl…what was her name?"

"Olette," Roxas provided.

"Yeah, Olette," Namine remembered. "Wow, that was such a long time ago! How did that work out for you anyway? You two still together by any chance?" she teased lightly.

Roxas scoffed. "Yeah, right! Come on, Namine, we were seven! All I did was give her a cookie! And this, may I add, is solid proof that not all relationships need to be forced to work out."

"Yes, but this was back when all boys thought girls had cooties!" Namine defended. "It's the equivalent of a guy giving a girl a ring now! And anyway, you two were always closer than anyone else. And I do not think relationships _need_ to be forced…many just need a helping hand."

"Because our parents were friends when they were pregnant with us; we've known each other since birth! She's practically my sister!" Roxas explained sharply.

"Okay, okay!" Namine allowed, raising her hands. "No need to get all…defensive!"

"I'm not," Roxas sighed, ducking his head. "It's just…never mind."

Namine gazed at the spiky-haired man curiously, taking a glance at her empty cup. "Okay," she sighed finally. "What was it that you wanted to show me?"

**

* * *

  
**

"Where are we going?" she sighed, attempting to pull away Roxas's hands, which were held firmly over her eyes. "Are we nearly there yet?"

Roxas chuckled, retaining a tight hold. "Yes! Patience, my dear Namine."

Namine blushed, thankful for the scarf covering the majority of her face. Her face felt remarkably hot; it must have been his hands and the scarf, overheating her, she thought.

"Alright, here we are!" Roxas announced after a minute, releasing his hold on her. "You can open your eyes now!"

Namine did so; and was met with a sight far more beautiful than she had imagined. She breathed in sharply, eyes widening as she gazed about herself.

Roxas had taken her to some sort of secluded spot in the infamous Twilight Town forest; a reasonably sized area was free of trees, instead filled with a deep lake, the setting sun casting an opaque glow upon it, illuminating the water and tainting it gold.

There was a small patch of wild green grass, overgrown with beautiful, colourful flowers of all shapes and sizes. Namine approached them in awe, leaning down to inhale the floral scent.

"Wow…this is beautiful," the flaxen girl breathed, looking to Roxas in admiration. "What is this place?"

Roxas shrugged, shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. "Just some place I found when I was a kid," he explained nonchalantly. "I know it's not exactly a moonlit walk along the beach, but it was the best I could do in a town with never-ending twilight and the only beach being an hour train ride away."

Namine blushed. "Well…it's even better than that," she congratulated.

Roxas smiled crookedly, glancing at her nervously. Namine was surprised; even after only being with him for two days, she was taken aback to see this confident, cocky man suddenly seem like a vulnerable child.

"So…" he began timidly, scuffing his foot against the ground. "Does this…uh, does it fit into your requirements for a 'date'?"

Namine felt a smile take over her face, her heart stuttering beneath her chest. "Y-yes," she stuttered in reply. "Of – of course it does!"

Roxas glanced up at her, taking a few uncertain steps forwards. "Really?" he asked, his smile widening and blue eyes brightening instantly. "Well then, Namine Fuller, I am proud to announce that your no dating phase is officially _over_."

Namine blushed lightly, winding her hands behind her back as she closed the distance between them. "I think that would be a safe assumption to make."

**

* * *

**

"So, how'd it go with you and Roxas last night?" Kairi asked enthusiastically, looking at the blonde expectantly. "Sora told me the two of you went on a date!"

Namine rolled her eyes, casting her friend a sidelong look. "Hark who's talking! I hear _you_ and Sora went on a date, too!"

"Yes, yes," Kairi dismissed. "We'll discuss that momentarily. But first; explain! I thought you 'didn't do' dating?"

"Well…" Namine began carefully, choosing her words. "It wasn't intentional, exactly…"

"How so?" Kairi asked with confusion.

Namine shrugged. "It's…complicated. But yes, in the end, he ended up taking me out on a date."

Kairi squealed excitedly. "Did you kiss?" she asked eagerly, violet eyes shining.

Namine blushed, gasping. "Kairi! You ask that as if it's a plausible question, which it is _not_! I mean, sure, we went out on a date, but I mean I've known him for a few days, and this is _me_, Namine Fuller, that we're talking about, and since when do I go around kissing random guys that may or may not even want to or be able to maintain a relationship for longer than a few days…"

There was a silence in which Kairi nodded once. "So you kissed?"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Yes, we kissed," she admitted in defeat. "_But_! Before you get all excited…I'm not even sure where this relationship is going! Or if it can even be called a relationship! I mean, we're just so different."

Kairi sighed. "Okay, Namine, tell me now; what has always been your number one rule when it comes to love?"

"Opposites attract," Namine replied instantly. "Of course."

"And…" Kairi continued, eyes glinting. "What are you and Roxas?"

"Absolutely and totally opposite," Namine replied matter-of-factly, unaware of where Kairi was taking things.

"Number one rule?" Kairi repeated.

"Opposites attract."

"You and Roxas?"

"Opposites."

"Exactly."

"…?"

"…"

"…oh."

- - - - -

_So it seems that Roxas was right when he said relationships don't need to be forced. Ours certainly wasn't. Anything but._

_And yet here I am, one year later, and I'm still with him. Still with the guy who claimed not to be able to maintain a relationship for more than a day. With me, the girl who claimed to only be in love with love, never a person._

_But I see things differently now. I've realised that love is just a word, until someone comes along and gives it a meaning. Roxas was my meaning. Now, when I think of love, I think of him._

_I've quit my business now; maybe I'll let love find its own way around for once. Give fate a go with Cupid's bow and arrow. I never had very good aim anyway._

_Maybe Shakespeare was right when he said "and therefore is winged cupid painted blind."  
_

**- - - - - - - -**

_**finito.**_

**- - - - - - - -**

**i hope you enjoyed it, i thought it was rather cute myself :3 (just like my icon! xD)**

**but whatever, it's up to you xD**

**reviews would be super super amazing!**

**go on, make my day C=**


End file.
